


After Auradon Prep

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Evie is all alone at Auradon while her friends and boyfriend are away on their colleges. How she reflects on it?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Uma, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Gil (Disney: Descendants)/Original Female Character(s), Harry Hook/Audrey Rose, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Kudos: 23





	After Auradon Prep

Evie returned to her castle after hours of fitting dresses sessions, tired and hungry. 

She made a sandwich for herself and stared outside of the window. She felt really alone sometimes. All of her friends were away at college doing their studies. 

Ben and Mal stepped down for four years in order to get a diploma. It was Mal and Belle who insisted on it. Beast and Ben were reluctant but they agreed to let Ben's parents rule. They had decided to join Villeneuve Academy, the home Kingdom of Ben. Ben took lessons in Politics while Mal took Art. 

Her boyfriend Doug was off to Charmington Academy to study Chemistry. He had gained a scholarship and wanted to teach Physics. Evie suppirted him to do so and promised that he would see her every month for at least 5 days. Her mother, having made amends with Snow White and the dwarves, was living in Snow's castle and kept her updated on the family. 

Gil and Willow, Snow's daughter, had been dating for a year and were attending college with Doug. Willow was taking Fashion lessons and was planning to work with Evie, while Gil had an Archery scholarship and attended German literature, something that he seemed to be great on. 

Then, it was Jay and Lonnie. The couple were not attending the same college but were on neighbor kingdoms. Lonnie attended Northern Wei University with a ROAR scholarship while Jay had gotten a Tourney scholarship in Agrabah University. Both were taking Math classes, something that Jay proved to be great at. 

Carlos and Jane were attending on separate colleges too. Jane was attending Literature lessons in Cinderellasburg Academy while Carlos was studying Electronics and Technology in Bayou de Orleans University. Both wanted to move to Auradon after college, to stay together. 

Harry and Audrey were attending college together too. Audrey was studying politics in Auroria Academy and was learning to be a queen while Harry, who couldn't leave Audrey's side, was taking History classes, his favorite subject. 

Then it was Uma and Chad. The couple were studying separately too. Chad had taken politics classes as well in Cinderellasburg Academy while Uma took Military lessons, since she wanted to be Captain of the Guard, at Atlantica University.

Evie smiled at the thought of her friends. But also teared up. She didn't leave Auradon City due to her getting a apprenticeship in Auradon's best fashion designer, Fiona Dubois. The woman was the royal family's designer and was impressed by Evie. She got her a diploma in just four months and continued Evie's 4 Hearts. 

She knew that they would be back. They would always find each other. They always would.


End file.
